1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel for automobiles and more particularly to a steering wheel characterized by the material of coated part of its rim core bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the material of coated parts of rim core bars in a steering wheel, there have been usually used hard polypropylene or soft polyurethane foams (of the integral skin type). The former material is solid, leading to an increase in the weight of steering wheel and the touch in grasping its rim is also hard, allowing the hotness or coldness of the rim to be directly felt, so that this material is not desirable. The latter material can be free from these defects, but it has poor light-resistance and is markedly expensive in material cost as compared with the former material. The latter material has also disadvantageous properties such as severe molding conditions and poor productivity due to a two-pack type of formulation.